La différence entre toi et moi
by Micy
Summary: « Il y a toute une différence entre toi et moi. À vrai dire, il y a tout un monde entre toi et moi. Tu es populaire et je ne suis que Loufoca après tout ! » Spoilers tome 6


Titre : _La différence entre toi et moi_

Résumé : _« Il y a toute une différence entre toi et moi. À vrai dire, il y a tout un monde entre toi et moi. Tu es populaire et je ne suis que Loufoca après tout ! »_

Genre : C'est un court one-shot qui se déroule pendant la cinquième année de notre chère Luna! En d'autres mots, pendant le tome 6.

Disclaimer : Harry potter, les autres personnages, l'univers, tout appartient à notre chère J.K.Rowling… seule les pensées de Luna m'appartiennent.

Avertissements : De plus, il y a quelques petits spoilers du tome 6!

* * *

La différence entre toi et moi

Tout le monde veut être différent. On veut être unique, avoir notre style à nous. On veut être original. Mais habituellement, les gens voulant être différent sont les plus normaux. Et ils le savent. Quand une personne se révèle être réellement différente, on la pointe du doigt. On ne l'accepte pas. Serait-ce une sorte de jalousie ? Peut-être. Je me suis souvent posé la question, mais aucune réponse ne m'est jamais venue. Ce qui est triste dans tout cela, c'est ce que les autres nous font subir. On a beau essayer d'ignorer, la tâche n'est pas si simple.

Oui je sais qu'aujourd'hui je suis bien philosophique, mais je suis en histoire de la magie. Un cours que j'aime bien. Je peux passer des heures dans ma tête à réfléchir et personne ne m'interrompt. Je peux rêvasser en paix et observer. T'observer. J'essaie de ne pas regarder de ton côté crois-moi, mais c'est pratiquement impossible. Tu m'attire comme le miel attire les abeilles. C'est l'amour. Je sais! C'est un bien grand mot dit par moi, mais je ne suis pas insensible. Je sais ce que les autres disent de moi. Loufoca. La folle. Fêlée. Un mot d'une telle ampleur ne devrait pas sortir de ma bouche et pourtant . . . j'ai des sentiments. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis différente sur certains points que je ne suis pas humaine pour autant ! Mais c'est malheureusement le genre de sarcasme que j'endure à longueur de journée. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui me rend heureuse, c'est de savoir qu'après la classe je pourrai te parler. Qu'elle joie se sera ! Te parler est toujours une grande joie. Juste t'observer est un pur bonheur.

L'amour est un sentiment bien étrange. Il nous prend toujours quand on ne s'y attend pas et la plupart du temps, il est à sens unique. Un amour impossible. Pourquoi ? L'amour emporte tout non ? L'amour est plus grand et plus puissant que nous tous ? Je ne crois pas. Du moins, je n'y crois plus. Il y a toute une différence entre toi et moi. À vrai dire, il y a tout un monde entre toi et moi. Tu es populaire et je ne suis que Loufoca après tout ! Je n'ai jamais vu et je ne verrai probablement jamais plus belle créature que toi, et moi tu ne m'as pas remarquer. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Oh mon dieu ! Luna reprend toi ! Mais c'est impossible ! Il m'a invité ! Moi ! À aller à la soirée que donne Slug. Pourquoi moi? Personne ne s'intéresse à moi. Et alors ? Je vais y aller et je vais tous leurs montrer que Luna n'est pas qu'une cinglée! Du moins, j'essaierai.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleurer depuis la mort de ma mère. Maman. J'aurais tant aimer que tu sois ici en ce moment pour m'aider. Il l'a embrassé ! Tu te rends compte? Harry Potter est aller vers Ginny et l'a embrassé. C'est ce que l'on m'a raconté. Cho Chan en parlait dans la salle commune il y a quelques heures. Depuis, je me suis barricadé dans le dortoir et je n'en sortirai que lorsque toutes les larmes de mon corps en seront sortit. Ce n'est pas juste. J'aurais du être à sa place. J'avais tout fait, tout prévu pour l'être. Mais on ne change pas les gens. On ne peut pas changer les sentiments des autres malheureusement. La vie serait trop belle ainsi. Mais non ! Il nous faut souffrir. Souffrir. Ça je connais ! Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où mon cœur s'est brisé. Le nombre de fois où quelqu'un me l'a cruellement arraché pour ensuite me le redonner dans un piètre état.

Je les ai vus aujourd'hui près du lac. Enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Décollant leurs lèvres de celles de l'autre que très rarement pour respirer. Ensuite, ils reprenaient leur danse sans se soucier de ce qu'il y avait aux alentours. Sans ce soucier de moi. Peu importe, je m'y suis habitué avec le temps. Ça ne me plaît pas pour autant, mais on s'habitue à tout. J'éprouve un sentiment que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. La jalousie. Le pire de tous les sentiments. Difficile ou plutôt impossible à combattre.

Je ne comprends pas. J'ai l'impression que tu aimes tout le monde . . . sauf moi. J'ai cet immense vide dans la poitrine que je ne peux combler. J'aimerais tellement le combler par toi. Je crois que tu serais la seule personne capable de me rendre heureuse. Mon cœur t'appartient. Ne l'oublie pas. Ne m'oublie pas. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Même si tu passes tout ton temps avec ta nouvelle victime, ne m'oublie pas. Oui, ta nouvelle victime. Parce que c'est bien ce que c'est. Juste une autre personne que tu as réussit à séduire. Bien sûr, je comprends qu'elle soit séduite, car dans un sens je le suis aussi.

D'ailleurs, je l'ai toujours été. Dès la premières fois que je t'ai vu. C'était en première année, juste avant la répartition. Je t'ai tout de suite trouvé magnifique. Bien entendu, je ne savais pas encore à cet instant que je tomberais amoureuse de toi. Si on m'avait dit cela, j'aurais bien rit ! Tandis que, maintenant, je ne veux qu'une chose : que tu m'aimes aussi ! . Je sais que ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Tu as tout le monde à tes pieds. Moi, je ne suis qu'une amie. Une très bonne amie je crois, mais rien de plus.

Je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée de te voir si heureuse sans moi, fatiguée de t'endurer parler de tes amours, fatiguée de la vie en générale. Je suis tout simplement tannée, écœurée de devoir me cacher. Cacher à tout le monde que j'aime une fille de peur de les choqué. Et bien, maintenant je m'en fou ! J'ai envie de le crier sur tous les toits! Luna Lovegood aime Ginny Weasley! Oui, Luna aime Ginny qui en aime malheureusement un autre…

* * *

Oui, je sais c'est loin d'être le one-shot du siècle, mais j'étais amoureuse quand j'ai écrit ceci et j'avais vraiment d'écrire... voici le résultat ! J'aimerais tout de même avoir vos commentaires... c'était pas quelque chose que je suis habitué d'écrire... c'est un peu différent alors... vous avez aimer? détester? C'est pas grave faites-le moi savoir pareil! hihi Merci de m'avoir lu! 

Micy  
xxx¾


End file.
